


Captain Miller

by NotebookishType



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Complicated Relationships, Drabble, F/M, Holodeck Character, Snippet, mind control (by enemy), no dubcon, s04e19 The Killing Game Part II, thoughts of dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 11:38:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9489365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotebookishType/pseuds/NotebookishType
Summary: Captain Janeway has rallied the reprogrammed crew into action against the invading Hirogen. While she and Captain Miller (an unwitting Chakotay) travel between holodecks via Jefferies tubes, Janeway has an inappropriate thought.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a drabble based on one of my oldest naughty stories.

She’d seen him looking her way, so she knew it would be easy.

She just had to stop, right now, in the Jefferies tube, and take his hand...

It was touching, really, that Chakotay’s feelings for her were so deep-seated that being forcibly reprogrammed seemed to have no effect on them. Captain Miller was just as charmed by her smile and wit as Chakotay was. 

It was tempting.

Chakotay was complicated. This unspoken, unacknowledged thing between them was very real, tangible. Acting on it wouldn’t be so problematic, it was acknowledging it, giving it power over them, that scared her.


End file.
